Brisée
by Cupcake04
Summary: Perchée sur la rambarde du toit d'un immeuble, elle réfléchit à sa vie et à comment elle a basculé dans le vide. Il n'y a plus qu'une solution, se laisser partir.


Il y a de l'ambiance ce soir. L'appartement de ma meilleure amie est plein à craquer, rempli de ces pathétiques humains qui tentent de repousser leurs limites. Je soupire, envoyant sur les roses un énième homme totalement ivre. Je soupire en remuant le verre de vodka orange que m'a versé le beau barman. Ce n'est pas avec ça que j'arriverais à planer ce soir. Je m'approche du bar, me faufilant sans problème à travers la foule et me penche par dessus faisant signe de l'index au jeune homme qui se précipite vers moi avec un sourire charmeur. Je lui offre un sourire en coin et vrille mes yeux dans les siens.

« Apporte-moi une bouteille de tequila. »

Son regard tombe dans le vague un instant et il fronce presque imperceptiblement les sourcils avant de sourire plus largement. Il me tend ce que je lui ai demandé et je la cache sous un pan de ma veste avant de me pencher à nouveau vers lui.

« Merci. Oublie ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Et je disparais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Je bouscule quelques personnes et me dégage de la prise d'un nouveau soupirant, agacée. J'ouvre la fenêtre et me faufile à l'extérieur, sur l'escalier de service que j'emprunte pour monter sur le toit. L'air frais de la nuit balaye mon visage et gonfle mes longs cheveux qui fouettent mes épaules. Je souris en constatant l'absence de présence humaine. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter ça. Ces jeunes adultes insouciants qui tentent simplement d'oublier le stress des examens à venir, d'oublier un amour perdu, de simplement passer un moment entre amis. Je les déteste. Moi aussi j'étais comme ça avant. Mais c'est fini depuis bien longtemps. Des flashs de mon ancienne vie me reviennent en mémoire et je débouche ma bouteille pour porter le goulot à mes lèvres. Le liquide glisse dans ma gorge, la brûlant et je me demande quand est-ce que ma vie à commencer à déraper. D'un pas, je suis de l'autre côté du toit, perchée sur la rambarde. Je regarde en bas les voitures et l'animation de la rue. J'aperçois un pont à quelques pâtés de maisons qui me fait ironiquement sourire. Oui ça doit être ça. Tout a commencé avec un pont, après une soirée de ce genre probablement. Je bois quelques gorgées supplémentaires et mon cerveau s'embrume délicieusement alors que je replonge dans mes souvenirs.

« Mlle Sommers, ici l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. Vous devez venir immédiatement. Votre sœur et son mari ont eu un accident. Votre nièce est à l'hôpital. »

Je ris en repensant à la façon dont j'ai réagit. Tout à fait calmement, comment aurais-je pu imaginer qu'ils étaient morts sur le coup et que j'hériterais de deux adolescents ? Mais ma vie tenait encore debout à ce moment là, même si à cela s'est rapidement ajouté le retour de mon crétin d'ex petit ami. Logan Fell. Qu'il brûle en enfer. S'en sont suivi un tissu de mensonges étourdissant. Elena, Jeremy, John, Alaric… Aucun n'a été capable de faire preuve d'honnêteté. Oui c'est probablement à cause d'eux que je suis dans cette folle situation. Je ris en repensant à ma bêtise, l'alcool commence à me monter à la tête. Je fais quelques pas sur la rambarde et m'approche un peu plus du bord, faisant claquer mes talons sur le béton. Je fronce les sourcils et retire mes escarpins, les jetant sur le toit. Il a fallut une année pour qu'ils me fassent part de ce monde dont j'ignorais tout, au moment où j'étais le plus en danger. Mais c'était trop tard, bien trop tard. Je m'étais sentie furieuse, furieuse contre moi-même, de n'avoir rien vu, rien fait pour les protéger. Quelle idiote ! Ils m'ont simplement condamnée en me tenant à l'écart. Ils se sont tous condamnés pour être exact. Elena, qui n'a simplement pas survécu au sacrifice, malgré la prétendue magie de Bonnie et de John, mort en vain lui aussi. Stephan, son grand amour qui m'a remplacé pour le sacrifice. Il aurait mieux fait de me laisser mourir sur cet autel. Jeremy, tué par Klaus lorsqu'il a découvert que le sosie était nécessaire pour créer des hybrides et qu'il venait d'éradiquer la lignée Petrova. Damon aussi est mort, je l'ai tué pour m'avoir condamnée en sauvant Tyler et Caroline. C'est sa faute si je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Ils sont tous morts et ils l'ont bien mérité. Moi aussi je suis morte. Je suis morte à l'intérieur, et chaque meurtre que je commets continue à me détruire. Ma bouteille est presque vide à présent et je m'assois sur le rebord, mes jambes balançant dans le vide.

« Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Une voix douce me sort de mon introspection, me faisant sursauter et rire doucement. C'est la première fois qu'on parvient à me surprendre. Je n'ai même pas entendu ses pas dans l'escalier, plongée que j'étais dans mes pensées. Je me relève, prenant garde à ne pas renverser ma bouteille dont je bois une nouvelle gorgée. Je me tourne vers l'homme à la voix douce et manque de tomber à la renverse en découvrant son visage. Alaric ? L'inconnu lui ressemble en tous points. J'aurais pu me méprendre si je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour savoir que l'homme que j'aimais de tout mon cœur n'est plus de ce monde. Je l'ai tué, aspirant chaque goûte de sang hors de son corps. Caroline a dit que c'est parce que je l'aimais et que, du coup, j'avais envie de son sang plus que n'importe lequel. C'était avant que je les tue, elle et Matt, pour avoir l'air si heureux.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Il semble mal assuré et son regard est soucieux. Je souris en remarquant l'absence d'un grain de beauté qui caractérisait Ric. De même que sa mâchoire, légèrement plus carrée. Je vacille sur le rebord de l'immeuble et ses yeux s'agrandissent de peur. Il fait quelques pas de plus, levant ses mains devant lui pour me montrer qu'il n'a pas l'intention de me faire de mal. Cette pensée absurde me fait sourire.

« Vous devriez descendre, je…

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et répond après un instant d'hésitation. Ma tête se penche sur le côté.

« Paul. Vous ne voulez pas descendre ? Vous pourriez tomber, vous blesser ou… »

J'éclate d'un rire sonore, joyeux qui le prend au dépourvu, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Je finis ma bouteille et la laisse tomber. Elle roule sur le toit et je me lèche les lèvres. J'ai soif. Et il ressemble tant à Alaric… Je saute de la rambarde et il semble soulagé. Il tend une main vers moi et me sourit.

« Venez, vous ne voulez pas prendre froid ou… »

Il se tait lorsque je me matérialise à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses sourcils se froncent et sa bouche s'entrouvre de stupeur. Je souris doucement et glisse ma main sur sa joue. Je chuchote le nom de mon amour perdu. Une vague de colère me submerge brusquement et ma main enserre sa gorge, faisant s'écarquiller ses yeux. La peine s'empare de moi presque aussitôt et je le lâche. Ses changements d'émotions me font perdre la tête. Je m'éloigne de quelques pas et l'homme ne bouge plus, probablement terrifié par la créature qui lui fait face. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et je vois à nouveau Alaric. Alaric, qui passait une main dans ses cheveux dès qu'il inventait un mensonge. Alaric à cause de qui je suis dans cette situation aujourd'hui. Les sentiments se mélangent dans ma tête et je sens ma nature prendre progressivement le dessus.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsque les miens révèlent ma nature et il hurle alors que je me jette sur lui, aspirant la vie hors de lui. Son corps est secoué de spasmes et il s'écroule bientôt au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Je rejette ma tête en arrière, laissant le liquide chaud et délicieux couler au fond de ma gorge. La sensation d'euphorie ne dure cependant qu'un instant avant que mes yeux ne s'écarquillent d'horreur en voyant le corps inanimé à mes pieds. Je tombe à genoux, ramenant son corps sur mes cuisses. Les larmes envahissent rapidement mon visage alors que je le secoue, dans l'espoir de le voir ouvrir à nouveau ses beaux yeux. Mais il ne le fera pas. Je me relève brusquement, hisse son corps sur mes épaules et m'approche de la rambarde. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je repense aux paroles d'Elena.

« Éteins tes émotions, tu n'auras plus jamais peur. »

Je ne ressentirais plus rien. Un simple interrupteur et toute la peine, la rage, l'amour disparaissent. Je souris tristement en regardant le corps si familier de cet homme basculer dans le vide, emportant avec lui la femme que j'étais. Jenna Sommers, une fille frivole, irresponsable, joyeuse ; une femme aimante, portant à bout de bras une famille qu'on lui avait imposée. Une humaine brisée par les gens qu'elle aimait et pour qui elle aurait tout fait, une humaine d'une naïveté qui lui a finalement coûté la vie.


End file.
